Lovable,But Unknown
by Mrs.EdwardMasonCullen1
Summary: A girl named bella who is half vampire,fairy,demon, and shapshifter moves to forks to everybody she is a mistery.She then meets the pack and cullens , and then sparks fly between a certain some one. The summery is bad but the story is worth a shot. PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Lovable,But Unknown**

**First Fan fic so don't be harsh. Review if you like, but if I do not get a decent amount of reviews I'll just stop. ENJOY! P.S Im only 13.**

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

**Just like every other century. I pack up, and leave. My names Bella and Im a vampire, shapeshifter, fairy, and demon. You can say i'm kind of cruel, but I still have an heart.I only drink human blood only.I can read minds, mimic other powers,and freeze time. I mean whats the point of being a vampire when you don't even act like one.I hear theres a clan in Forks,Washington who drinks animal blood. I mean what kind shit is that! Not only can I shape shift in to a wolf I can turn into anything I want, and when I say anything I men me being half fairy I can controll the elements, minds,and emotions.**

Review if you like it. Settles my decision wheather or not to continue.

SO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2:Chapter 2: Green, new,dreary

**Lovable,But Uknown**

**Chapter 2: ****Green, new, and dreary**

**As I said almost centurie I pack up and leave to the next country, or state. I've heard theres this small town in Washington called Forks where theres this vampire clan called the Cullens. So hear I am now sitting in front my new mansion deep in the forest ; a place where no one can find me. After living for centurys you acumulate a lot of money. When I say a lot I mean A LOT! Tommorow im going to register for school at Forks High so no one will be suspicious. **

**I jumped out of my electric blue Porshe with my name in hilighted pink on the side of it. My mansion was 3 stories high. Inside was wonderful. There were different stair cases leading up to the other floors. There was all kinds of designer furniture and appliances. In the house there were many rooms to pick from ; I decided to pick the room with baby blue walls and hot pink furniture. I was so exsausted I plopped drop on my bed and let my mind go blank. (She can't sleep , but she can make her mind go blank) **

**Love it or love it not. **

**Well REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy

**Lovable,But Uknown**

**Chapter 3:**** Crazy **

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! Stupid Alarm! I shouted as I threw it against the wall leaving a small dent. I got up and got in the shower , and after that I put on some electric blue shorts, and a hot pink tank op with a Marc Jacobs jacket. (if you haven't noticed my favorite colors are electric blue and hot pink)Then I ran downstairs ; almost tripping and ran out the door. Instead of taking my favorite Porsche I took my neon Green one so I wouldn't really stand out. I sped down the road going 120MPH. All of a sudden this out of style silver Volvo sped in front of me almost causing me to crash." What the hell"! I yelled, and this big teddy bear looking boy turned to see who yelled it , but I sped out of site before he could spot me. This is going to be a crazy high school year I thought. **

**Review PLEASE! **

**I probably won't update after tonight until Friday after noon , because I'm going to Camp Seewee in Arwendaw SC .**


	4. AN

NOT AN CHAPTER

SORRY GUYS BUT I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON

THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO IS AT LEAST TRYING TO BE PATIENT:)


	5. Chapter 5:Hell Hole

**Sorry guys I now I have not updated in **

**A while so this is going to be a little longer than usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight **

**Chapter: 4 HELL HOLE AKA SCHOOL **

As I pulled into the hell whole which people call

School every body was staring at me like a piece of meat.

"Who's that?"

"So sexy"

"Whore"

"She must be loaded with cash"

"Is she related the Cullen's"

All of these vile comments about me were making me shake.

Except for the last one" who are the Cullen's" I whispered low so nobody could hear.

I shook the thought out of my head and started walking towards the place I assumed was the main office until out of no where a silver Volvo almost hit me but stopping making a "SCREEECCCH" sound.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR WALKING" a blonde bimbo yelled at me.

This school is going to have a whole lot more drama than it used to have.

I sighed and continued my walk into the hell hole.

Like or no likie?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6:Not Good

For everyone who reviewed my story and was patient this chapter is dedicated to you.  
>Disclaimer:I don't own twilight SM does. EPOV NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER.<br>_Not Good:chapter 6_

_BPOV_  
>As I walked into the thing I think was the main office I saw this older looking lady with glasses. The her name tag "it said .<br>It seemed as if she was't paying attention so faked a cough.  
>"UHHHHMMMMMMM!UH!UH!uh!" Finally she noticed me. "Hi i'm Isabella Swan"<br>"Im new here could I get my information please"?" OH!um, yes dear here you go" she said. "Thank you". Just talking to here made me feel like im talking to an dumstruck blonde.  
>SCHEDUAL:<br>(i don't know the classes of a real high schooler so bare with me)  
>These classes are so easy oh well off to class. I walked into spanish and was greeted by the teacher . "Please introduce yourself" "OK, Im Isabella Swan im from California , and I hate people"<br>"um nice speech Miss. Swan now please take a seat".  
>I sat down and he started back on his lesson, but I was't paying attention. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away. Thats the last thking I remember.<p>

I GUESS YOU CALL THIS A CLIFFIE.  
>PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT U THINK.<br>A SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST 5 reviewrs:  
>Angle of Love master 4554 REMEMBER 2 REVIEW<p>


End file.
